


The Kid In The Front Seat

by Fanbulance_Alert



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Please read with caution, Sad, Triggers, mention of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:23:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanbulance_Alert/pseuds/Fanbulance_Alert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean never really payed attention too or talked to anyone but notices a freckled kid who always sat at the front of the bus, tapping his shoe against the floor impatiently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kid In The Front Seat

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of a true story I read a few years ago that struck me hard. 
> 
> I first posted a version of this story of Wattpad but since I no longer use Wattpad, I wanted to put it on here.

Jean's POV

When I was a kid I lived in a small town that had a small school and I rode the bus. And just like every school we had the "weird" kid. This kid rode the same bus as me but unlike me he sat in the front, right behind the driver. Always tapping his shoe impatiently. His freckled face always had a solemn look to it. Every day it was the same. He stayed quiet during class, only talking when called upon to answer a question. No one ever saw him during lunch. After school he was always the first person to our bus, drumming his fingers against his arm as if it was taking the bus too long to start moving, and he always sat in the same front seat tapping his ratty converse impatiently until we got to the bus stop. He was up before the bus came to a complete stop and out the door before they could open completely. Then he would take off running towards home. Several kids would point and laugh and make fun of him. But he never seemed to notice. Or if he did he just didn't care. This process went on for weeks and each day he seemed to grow more and more impatient and run faster and faster. I hadn't noticed it at first but as time went on my spot on the bus slowly gravitated closer to his. I was curious to say the least. Before I knew it my seat was across the aisle from his. But before I could work up the courage to ask him anything he was out the door and running. I set my mind that I would finally ask him why he ran home everyday but the next day he was gone. I didn't know why but it shocked me. I spent the whole day looking for him even going as far as to try and ask a teacher only to realize I didn't even know the kid's name. The next day he was gone again and once again I felt on edge. I was restless without him there. This kid who looked to be covered from head to toe in freckles had occupied my thoughts for so long that I had no idea what to do without him there. For a couple weeks he stayed gone. When he finally came back he looked sick. His clothes seemed baggy on him, his skin was paled and his eyes sunken. The teachers stopped calling on him seeming almost afraid to even look at him. When my curiosity was about to overflow I asked my mother about the kid. She had been making dinner at the time but set aside whatever it was she had been making and knelt down so she was eye level with me and after taking a deep breath explained to me that the freckled boy in the front seat had had a sister whom he loved very much but she was longer here in this world. I hadn't really understood then but now I do. That kid who sat in the front seat always tapping his foot and running the whole way home to make sure his sister never took her own life had stopped being the first person to the bus, had stopped tapping impatiently and had stopped running all the way home.


End file.
